


Strange Demands

by Mozartsgirl



Category: Black Books
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny is used to Bernard's many eccentricities and demands. The latest one is quite strange, admittedly, but Manny is more than willing to accommodate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The licensed characters, locations, products, and all other elements used in the creation of these stories are not my possessions. I claim the creation of all original characters and writing, nothing more. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my works. Critiques will be appreciated. Enjoy!

If Bernard Black was good at anything, it was making strange demands of Manny. 

Take last week, for example. Asking him to freeze a whole bottle of wine—an ice lolly for a hot day—was completely mad. It wasn’t too bad when Manny tried his own, but it was still mad.

And the month before that, when Manny came home to find Bernard almost sober.

“This isn’t what I like to feel. I only see one of you. Find me a bottle of drunk.”

Absinthe was the cure, it turned out. Then constant wine for a week and Bernard was almost back to normal. Manny, admittedly, would do anything for his crazy drunken friend. Anything short of murder, or arson, or something like that.

In another three days, Bernard is going to throw himself on Manny’s neck and kiss him. Manny is going to taste cheap, shitty wine and a million cigarettes. Bernard is going to feel a scratchy beard under his skin. Both boys will feel soft hair and smooth skin and lots of tense muscles.

Bernard is going to say, “Manny, take me against the wall in a manly fashion! Now!

And Manny will do it. Bernard is good at making strange demands.


End file.
